Misery Loves Company
by headfuck thing
Summary: Santana Lopez se spolu se svými rodiči přestěhuje do Limy. Zdá se to být jako jeden z nejhorších nápadů na světě, ale co se stane, když potká Rachel, může být konečně jednou v životě šťastná?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pohled Santany**_

Dneska nastupuju do nové školy a jak jinak, jsem z toho naprosto nadšená. To byla ironie, pokud to vám pomalejším nedošlo. Před pár dny jsme se přestěhovali do tohohle zapadákova, kterému říkají Lima. Bože, jak to tu ti lidi můžou vydržet a jak mohlo mé milované rodiče napadnout, že tohle bude to ideální místo pro nový začátek? Nevím, o co se tím pokoušeli, stejně všechno nakonec skončí ve sračkách, jakoby nové místo mohlo něco změnit. Kašlu na to, stejně těmahle kecama nic nevyřeším.

Vejdu do budovy McKynleyho střední a snažím se najít kancelář, kde mi mají sdělit všechny informace. Jo, zmínila jsem se, že nastupuju o dva týdny později, úžasné že? Nevadí, za stolem sedí nějaká žena, na stole má jmenovku Emma Pillsbury a popravdě mi připadá jako z trochu jiné planety, po našem krátkém rozhovoru, jsem si už téměř jistá, že je opravdu z jiné planety.

"Dobrý den, můžu ti nějak pomoci?" rozzářeně se na mě podívá.

"Ehm... dobrý... jsem Santana Lopez" představím se.

"Oh ano, už jsem tu na tebe čekala, posaď se" pokyne na židli před jejím stolem a já udělám, jak řekla, přitom ji nedůvěřivě pozoruju.

"Takže ty jsi sem přišla z..." zastaví se uprostřed věty a na její tváři se objeví panika smíšená se zděšením, rychle vytáhne ubrousek a začne čistit nějakou neviditelnou skvrnu na stole. Tak si tak říkám, jestli na něčem nejede, neboť tohle mě už začíná děsit. Jakmile se jí zdá stůl dokonale čistý, nebo o co se to vůbec snažila, spokojeně se usměje a podívá zpět na mě "Ty jsi přestoupila z New Yorku, je to tak?" zeptá se, jako by to vůbec nevěděla.

"Ano" odpovím jednoduše.

"A co tě přimělo se přestěhovat sem?" bože, co je tohle za otázky?

"Rodiče?" dívám se na ni, jako by jí narostla druhá hlava, myslím, že to taky konečně zaznamenala, ale nezdá se že by ji to nějak trápilo. Vlastně se ani nedivím, musí na to být dobře zvyklá."

"Ano, jistě... a jak se ti zatím líbí na škole?" vážně?

"No... teď jsem sem přišla"

"Ano, ano, máš pravdu, na co se to ptám" zasměje se.

Sedím tam a hledím na ni s pozvednutým obočím, čeká ode mě, že něco řeknu? Zdá se, že trochu znervózněla a začne očima tikat do stran.

Po chvilce se začne znovu soustředit na mě a promluví "Dobře, tady máš svůj rozvrh" vytáhne ho a k tomu mi podá ještě letáčky nesoucí názvy 'Mami, proč se musíme stěhovat?', 'Co mám dělat, když nikam nezapadám?' a 'Latinoameričané jsou stejní jako vy!', myslí to vážně?

"Ehm... dík?" řeknu nejistě.

"Není zač, za dveřmi na tebe čeká Rachel, která ti ukáže skříňku a provede tě po škole" začne porovnávat propisky na škole "a kdyby si něco potřebovala, můžeš se na ni obrátit, jsem si jistá, že ti ráda se vším pomůže, přeju ti krásný den" poukáže ke dveřím.

"Jo nashle" Rychle vstanu ze židle a zamířím k východu. Co to sakra bylo? Říkám si v hlavě, když vycházím se dveří. Za nimi na mě čeká malá brunetka s, abych tak řekla, podivuhodným vkusem pro módu. Co bych vám nalhávala, málem mi vypadly oči z důlků. Sice nebyla o moc nižší než já, ale jakmile jsem ji spatřila, představila jsem si ji ve Středozemi po boku s Frodem Pytlíkem. No co, nedělejte, jako byste neznali Pána prstenů a myslím, že ona by do těch jejich chaloupek přesně zapadla. Bože, co to zase vymýšlím?

Zastavím před ní, ale zdá se, jako by byla v transu. Vážně, co je to s lidmi na téhle škole? Zamávám jí rukou před očima a zdá se, že to ji konečně probudilo do reality.

"Oh... Ahoj, omlouvám se. Musela jsem se trošku zasnít" tváře se jí zbarví do červena "Promiň, nepředstavila jsem se, mé jméno je Rachel Berry a mým úkolem je tě tady provést."

"Fajn, tak pojďme." Mé slova, jak se zdá ji trošku zarazily, její úsměv na chvilku zamrzne, ale za chvíli se vrátí zpět na své místo.

"Promiň, asi jsem přeslechla tvé jméno"

"Nepřeslechla, neřekla jsem ti ho."

Smutně se podívá se do země "Ou... dobře."

Zdá se, že s takovouto se z tadyma nepohneme, tak protočím oči a řeknu jí své jméno "Santana Lopez. Tak se jmenuju"

Usměje se na mě "Moc mě těší, Santano Lopez. Teď tě zavedu k tvé skříňce, co říkáš?"

"Jak myslíš, hobite. Hlavně už se pohni, taky tu nemůžu stát celý den." Jak se zdá, její nálada se znovu změnila, tentokrát se zdála lehce naštvaná nebo urážená, nevím, já se v takových blbostech nevyznám. Mimochodem, jak to zvládá tak rychle střídat, kolik toho bylo, pět za minutu? Kdo to má všechno stíhat?

Poslechne mě a vydá se chodbou, zastavíme u jedné ze skříněk a já si do ní uložím věci, které jsem si s sebou přinesla. Rachel stojí vedle mě, ale nic neříká, tedy alespoň do doby, než se vydáme dál.

"Jen abys věděla, Santano, tak tvé předchozí chování bylo velmi nevhodné. Já jsem se tady na tebe snažila být milá a za to si od tebe vysloužím jen urážlivé přezdívky. Nežádám tě tady, abychom byly nejlepší kamarádky nebo něco takového, i když musím uznat, že by mi to nebylo nepříjemné, ale vzhledem k tvému chování pochybuji, že by to kdy bylo možné. Jistě, jak by se mohl vůbec někdo jako ty zahazovat se mnou? Určitě si najdeš mnoho jiných přátel, stejně krásných jako jsi ty..." pohlédnu na ni a pozvednu obočí, nezdá se, že by si toho všimla. V tuhle chvíli tak trochu pochybuji, že vůbec ví, co říká. I když musím uznat, že je to tak trochu roztomilé. "Budeš jistě jednou z nejpopulárnějších dívek na škole a budeš mít všechny omotané kolem prstu, tak proč by ses chtěla bavit se mnou, s Rachel Berry, jedním z největších nebo možná největším loserem na škole..."

Zkoumavě na ni hledím a usměju se pro sebe, chytnu ji za ruku a zatáhnu ji do koupelny. Právě v té chvíli se rozezní zvonek a všichni zamíří do tříd. Prohlédnu, jestli je místnost prázdná a přistoupím k Rachel, ta mě nechápavě sleduje s náznakem obav v očích.

"Nechceš mi nic udělat, že ne?"

Zasměju se pro sebe, chytnu ji za krkem, spojím své rty s těmi jejími a políbím ji. Její oči se rozšíří šokem, poté se ale uvolní, zavře oči a polibek prohloubí. Položí mi ruce za krk, zatímco já mám jednu na jejím boku a druhou sjedu na její zadek. Jazykem otřu o její ret a tím žádám přístup do jejích úst, který mi ona umožní, naše jazyky se vzájemně proplétají a já si ji přitáhnu blíž, naše těla jsou k sobě teď těsně přilepená. Pevně stisku její zadek a zároveň zkousnu její ret, čímž si od ní vysloužím mírné zasténání. K její očividné nelibosti se od ní v té chvíli odtrhnu. Po pár sekundách se jí na tváři začne značit šok, když si uvědomí, co se právě stalo. Spokojeně se usměju a zamířím ke dveřím "Zatím Rachel" s tím odejdu a nechám tam paralyzovanou dívku o samotě.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pohled Rachel**_

Sleduju, jak dívka vyjde ze dveří a zůstanu stát jako opařená. Co se to právě teď stalo? Tohle nemůže být skutečnost nebo ano? Kdo je vůbec tahle nová holka? Vážně mě políbila? Proč jsem se nebránila? Ano, je pravda, že ten polibek byl neuvěřitelný, i když trochu nečekaný. Vždyť se známe jen pár minut. Ale nevadilo by mi, kdybychom si to zopakovali. Ne Rachel Berry! Přestaň! Ty víš, že je to špatné a nejen kvůli tomu, že se znáte takovou chvíli, vždyť máš přítele! Přítele?

A v té chvíli mi to dojde „Sakra Finn!" vypísknu. Jen abyste věděli, normálně tak nekleji, ale situace si to žádala a já si nedokázala pomoci. Co jen teď budu dělat? Mám mu to říct? Ne nemyslím, že by to byl dobrý nápad. Ano, sice věřím na upřímnost ve vztahu, ale věřím, že tentokrát by se mohla trošičku oddálit, jen tak, aby ta událost malinko vychladla. Vím, že Finn by byl pravděpodobně zraněný a jsem si ještě jistější, že by byl zmatený tím, že jsem se líbala s holkou, neuvěřitelně sexy holkou, anebo by se u něj projevili pocity přiměřené chlapci jeho věku, chápete mě ne? Má to něco společného s tou věcí v jeho kalhotách, ale na to raději nechci myslet. Hlavně nesmím dopustit, aby se to stalo znovu, nejdůležitější teď bude si promluvit se Santanou, věřím, že to určitě pochopí. Ano, přesně tak to udělám, utvrdím se ve svém rozhodnutí a vyjdu z koupelny.

Nejsem si jistá, jak dlouhou dobu jsem tam strávila, ale doufám, že z toho nebudu mít žádné problémy. Vejdu do učebny angličtiny a využiju svých neuvěřitelných hereckých schopností, abych učitele přesvědčila o mé strašlivé nevolnosti. Jak se samozřejmě dalo čekat, nic nenamítal a poslal mě na místo. Hned o lavici za mnou zachytila můj zrak Santana, která se na mě upřeně dívala, nedokázala jsem si pomoct a okamžitě jsem zrudla. Sedla jsem si na židli a snažila se na ni nemyslet. Ovšem to že tam byla, mě trošičku znervózňovala a musela jsem se každou chvíli otočit. Zdálo se, že už si mě více nevšímá a znuděně se dívala na tabuli. Pokusila jsem se následovat jejího příkladu a soustředit se na učitele, ale abych pravdu řekla, nevnímala jsem jediné slovo. V hlavě jsem si začala přehrávat, jak by měla vypadat naše konverzace, hledala jsem námitky na každý argument, který by mohla mít. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jsem byla se svým plánem vcelku spokojená, zazvonilo na konec hodiny. Znovu se mě zmocnila nervozita, co se to se mnou děje? Rachel Berry přece nebývá nervózní! Od malička se připravuju na mé první vystoupení na Broadwayi a jsem si jistá, že bude dokonalé, žádná nervozita, jen čiré potěšení, stejně jako to bude u mého maturitního projevu a všech mých udělování cen. Proč jsem teď tak nervózní?

Třída se pomalu vyklízí a já i se svými věcmi zamířím k Santaně „Ehm... ahoj" podívá se na mě s pozdviženým obočím „můžu s tebou chvilku mluvit?" Na to jen pokrčí rameny a čeká, až začnu.

„Chtěla jsem si promluvit o tom, co se stalo v koupelně" čekám na její odpověď, ale ta nepřichází, stále se na mě jenom dívá, tak si povzdechnu a pokračuju „No, abys mě pochopila. Nemůžu říct, že by se mi to nelíbilo... ale o to tady nejde" cítím jak mé tváře znovu nabírají rudý odstín „Víš, já mám přítele" nejistě se na ni podívám.

„Gratuluju" to je první slovo co od ní slyším „To je všechno?" zeptá se mě a já nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co slyším. Na chvilku zapochybuju, jestli to bylo doopravdy skutečné a jen se mi to nezdálo. Ale ne, tohle bych si ani já nedokázala vymyslet.

„No ano.. teda ne, chtěla jsem tím říct, že už se to nemůže znovu stát, za žádných okolností, nikdy. Dneska, zítra, nikdy. Myslím si, že ve vztahu by se nemělo podvádět a lidé by si měli být věrní, když mají někoho rádi, takže žádné líbání."

„Fajn"

„Fajn?" skutečně mi na to odpověděla pouhé fajn?! Připravovala jsem se na tolik různých odpovědí, ale tuhle jsem nečekala.

„Jo, fajn. Tvoje škoda." Pokrčí rameny a opustí místnost. Cože?! Myslí to vážně? Uchechtnu se v neuvěření. To bylo všechno?

Musím přiznat, že jsem trošku zraněná jejím nezájmem, ale teď se musím soustředit na jiné věci, tak zavrtím hlavou a zamířím na chodbu. Tam na mě čeká Finn, nakloní se, aby mi dal pusu na uvítanou, a já mu ji spěšně oplatím. Usměje se a spolu se vydáme na další hodinu.

„Kdyby se teoreticky stalo něco, co, kdyby ses náhodou dozvěděl, by mohlo, byť jen trošku ohrozit například tvé místo ve fotbalovém týmu a mohlo tě to zranit a musím říct, že by to bylo něco zásadního, ale kdybys o tom nevěděl, tak by se nic nedělo, i když by tady hrozila šance, že to stejně jednou zjistíš, chtěl bys to hned vědět?„ Zeptám se, najednou nejistá, zdali mu mám o tom polibku přeci jen povědět.

„Ehm..." Chvíli se zastaví a na tváři má opravdu soustředěný výraz. Myslím, že se asi pokouší si přehrát celou větu znovu v hlavě, po chvilce se rozzáří a odpoví mi „Myslím, že bych to asi nechtěl vědět."

„Oh" takže to asi znamená, že mu to nemám říkat správně?

„Řekl jsem to špatně? Mám to chtít vědět?" zeptá se nejistě.

„Ne" usměju se na něj „to je jen na tobě."

Vejdeme do třídy a usadíme se na svá místa. Opět se snažím dávat pozor, bohužel znovu neúspěšně, mám toho tolik na mysli, že dnes už asi nebudu schopná pracovat.

Hodina skončí, a já si toho ani nevšimnu. Jediné co vím je, že vedle mě stojí Finn a zkoumavě se na mě dívá. „Jsi v pohodě, Rach?"

„Ano Finne, jsem v pořádku" podaří se mi na tváři vykouzlit a společně vyjdeme na chodbu.

Hned jakmile projdeme dveřmi, zaznamenám, že je na chodbě nějaký zvláštní rozruch. Lidé se začínají shlukovat kolem jednoho místa u skříněk, zvědavost mi nedá pokoj a tak se tam jdu taky podívat, to co uvidím, mě značně překvapí. U skříněk stojí fotbalista, na jehož jméno si přesně nedokážu vzpomenout, na tváři má křečovitý výraz a drží se za citlivé místo. Nad ním je sehnutá Santana a šeptá mu něco do ucha. Než stačím pořádně zamrkat, abych se přesvědčila, že to co vidím je skutečné, Santana se vydá k východu.

„Čubko!" zakřičí na ni fotbalista, ale Santana se zdá mít příliš na spěch, než aby se nad tím pozastavovala.

„Promiň, musím jít" řeknu Finnovi, ani mu nedám příležitost zareagovat a rozběhnu se za ní.

„Santano!" Křičím za ní, a i když vím, že mě slyšela, nezdá se, že by měla v úmyslu na mě brát nějaký ohled.

„Santano, počkej!" zkusím, když už jsem téměř u ní. Nečekaně se zastaví a otočí směrem ke mně, čímž způsobí, že do ní málem narazím.

„Co chceš?!" vyštěkne na mě.

„Já jen... jsi v pořádku?"

„Jsem v pohodě" odpoví a vydá se zpět na cestu.

„Vážně? Nezdáš se být, co se tam stalo?" Vydám se za ní.

„Nic se nestalo!" už je téměř u východu.

„Počkej, máš v plánu jít pryč?"

„Vypadá to tak, ne snad?"

„No, ano, ale mohla bys z toho mít problémy."

„Na ty ti seru!"

„Prosím, Santano" nejsem si přesně jistá, o co ji žádám, ale nemyslím, že by to teď nějak vadilo.

„Nestarej se, běž si zpátky za svým zlobrem a nech mě na pokoji!" A s tím opustí školu. Zůstanu stát na prahu a po hodně dlouhé době si nejsem jistá, co mám dělat.

Nakonec se otočím a jdu zpět za Finnem, zbytek dne strávím myšlením na Santanu. Když přijde glee, všechny asi překvapí, že nemám žádné nápady, připomínky, či cokoli, ale jsou rádi, když jsem aspoň jednou zticha, tak se tím nezabývají. Já vím jen jediné, musím přijít na to co je ta holka zač.


End file.
